


My Heart Beats a Symphony

by BinBingBong



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinBingBong/pseuds/BinBingBong
Summary: "so we found home in each other's arms"3 Ships, 3 Drabbles.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Hongbin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	1. Kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> 1- Hakyeon/Taekwoon (NEO)
> 
> "Kiss Me"

Honestly, finding time to get together was hardest these days than ever. If Taekwoon thought it was hard when they had schedules; Hakyeon with his shooting and him with musicals, it was definitely worse these days.

When Hakyeon got days off, Taekwoon would have full day duty. When Taekwoon got off, Hakyeon wouldn't get holidays so it was rare and definitely surprising when they both were able to get 4 days off at the same time.

They had done absolutely everything today, and there were still three days left but Taekwoon was already exhausted. 

They had lunch with the members, then the youngest decided to visit the amusement park and well...They went all out. Now Taekwoon's old bones ached in agony.

Then they had dinner together before deciding to sleep at Hakyeon's apartment.

But sleep wasn't what they did when they reached here. Hakyeon decided he absolutely needed to make some muffins because he didn't get to eat much sugar. Then he added salt in the mix instead of sugar and gave up.

Then he started fretting about Hongbin, about how he was getting thin for ten minutes, afterwards he started packing around; worrying about the single the active members were about to release.

Taekwoon told him that he should worry, he isn't even singing it but Hakyeon glared at him like he had committed a crime so Taekwoon shrunk back in the couch, resuming his reading

… and now he was complaining about his supervisor who was "not doing his job with honestly" 

Taekwoon had listened for a while, had checked his emails, tried to read while the leader had mistreated the cushions on the loveseat and was now sitting cross legged on the floor

He had calculated it right. After a heartfelt groan, Hakyeon sighed, took a deep breath, spinned around and stomped over to where Taekwoon was sitting. 

First, he just sat next to him with crossed arms. Murmuring something about how Taekwoon didn't care about his worries and was being mean to him, that Taekwoon chose to pretend to not hear. 

Then he huffed and lied down, his head on Taekwoon's lap. The side eye he was giving him was a request in leader-language (when he wanted something but was too proud to ask) so Taekwoon began to pet his hair, feeling his short soft hair on his fingers. He felt how some of the tension left the older’s body so he added gentle scratching. 

Taekwoon had put the book down and was almost about to fall asleep when Hakyeon rolled onto his back and looked up at him. Eyes round and wide, the khol he applied earlier making these brown orbs shine even brighter

“Kiss me.”, he demanded and Taekwoon didn't need to be told twice. Hakyeon gasped because he moved that fast to comply, capturing Hakyeon's pink small lips against his own. It was a slow kiss, their faces in opposite directions. Taekwoon took his time kissing Hakyeon’s lower and upper lip, the corners of his mouth until Hakyeon smiled and put his hand in his hair to hold him closer and deepen the kiss. 

When Hakyeon got tired of putting effort into the upside down kiss he slid down the couch , dragging Taekwoon with him until he was laying down on the blue rug with Hakyeon laying atop him. 

Taekwoon chuckled when Hakyeon nuzzled into his neck, "if you wanted this you could have just said so from the beginning instead of whining for hours" 

The younger gave a yelp when Hakyeon bit his neck in punishment.


	2. Safest I've ever felt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2- "This is the safest I've ever felt" Wonshik/Hongbin (RaBin)

The night was warm and humid. Not even a breeze came through the open window, the curtains a useless weight against the glass. Wonshik felt the sweat on his skin drying and the places where he and Hongbin touched were burning.

But he wouldn't move for anything in the world. 

Hongbin felt heavy against him, a sleeping weight, the only time he seemed to stop moving. For someone so energetic and active he was surprisingly still in his sleep. Peaceful...

He moved his fingers against the younger's skin. Slow, lazy circles like time stood still for them. 

It was the first time that Hongbin had fallen asleep like that, hadn't fought to go to his room and hummed tiredly when Wonshik asked him to sleep here tonight. He didn’t want to think too much about it, why he tried his most to not fall asleep, why he had the urge to not miss a minute of it, why he couldn't take his eyes off of the younger's face.

Hongbin moved against him, snuggling closer, murmuring something against Wonshik's chest. He was by no means smaller or shorter but Wonshik had let him be when he scooted down to hurry himself against his chest. Wonshik was okay being the big spoon.

He smiled. If the visual was awake he wouldn't ever let himself he so expressive and would deny that he liked to be held. Yet here he was, sleeping so peaceful in Wonshik's hold

“Tell me a secret,” Hongbin said, his voice awake but rough. Wonshik stopped his moving fingers, snatched his hand back and stared at the ceiling of his room, heart beating like a minute 

But it was okay, Hongbin was only sleep talking. He wouldn't remember this in the morning

“This, this is the safest I ever felt,” he whispered, hoping Hongbin wouldn't hear his words but at the same time wishing he would.

"Hmm" Hongbin shifted, now facing the ceiling but stayed close. "Tell me a real secret

Wonshik took a deep breath, Hongbin wasn't sleep talking then… "I got rejected by the same girl six times?" Any other time Wonshik would have thought twice about revealing this, he knew the teasing it would bring but right now he didn't care. 

"Really?" Hongbin asked, surprised but didn't turn around. He added after added silence "but then again you did look ugly back them" 

Wonshik snorted, "Thanks" Hongbin turned towards him, smiling cheekily. Wonshik could only look at the other fondly as he once again hid his face against Wonshik

Wonshik felt more than hear Hongbin, breathe hot over his skin "I wouldn't have rejected you if I were her though" 

And maybe Wonshik was a fool and Hongbin was still making one of his quips but he still took a sharp intake of breath and shuddered in a way Hongbin wouldn't have missed. He could feel his heart hammering violently against his ribcage and Hongbin being so close and plaint against him wasn't helping.

A minute later Hongbin sleepily mumbled "This is the safest I've ever felt too" and Wonshik held him even tighter 


	3. Welcomed Intrusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehwan crashed Sanghyuk's date!

When Namjoo had suggested they go out to the theme park, as friends of course to have fun, Sanghyuk was unable to contain his excitement. But walking down the crowded paths, trying not to bump into people and avoid being caught together, was not so great, Sanghyuk had realized. 

Even as friends, they couldn't really be seen together, no one would believe it. Hence, they kept their distance, hoods up and masks high. After being subtle while trying to have fun, but failing, Sanghyuk sighed and looked over to Namjoo who was standing by the ice-cream shop, waiting her turn. She looked as bad as him, exhausted and clearly not having fun. 

This wouldn't do, Sanghyuk thought and walked towards the girl. He tapped her shoulder and motioned her to come in the corner. 

When she did, he softly told her that they should try another day at another place. She understood of course, nodding in understanding and relief. 

"I thought you would be sad, if I said so," she said, hesitantly, "honestly I thought a theme park would be fun, I'm sorry Hyuk," 

"No, no" he gave her a smile, to assure her he understood. They both walked towards the gates, ready to go home and talked about meeting again, when a loud shout of their names made them snap their heads up. 

Sanghyuk was so sure it was fans or maybe even reporters but at the entrance, there only stood Jaehwan , bouncing on his feet waving his hand at them excitedly. With him was also Hakyeon, Hongbin and the rest of the apink members. Namjoo happily exclaimed her members' names and ran toward them. The girls jumped in excitement and happiness and Sanghyuk watched with a smile.

"What are you guys doing here?' he asked.

"We thought you guys could use the company," Jaehwan informed, linking hands with Sanghyuk, "also the girls were worried about you guys being spotted, but now since we're all here, we can pass it as a "groups having fun together, bonding activity," 

Sanghyuk couldn't help but laugh, Namjoo was already dragging her teammates towards different stalls so they too followed.

"So how was it, my rescue," Jaehwan asked, trying to climb on Sanghyuk's back.

"Amazing, we were just about to leave," 

"Good thing I came when I did huh, Lee Jaehwan the date crasher!"

"Well, since you crashed my date, to compensate you can fill in instead?" He joked, supporting Jaehwan as he climbed his back,

"Only if me piggyback me everywhere,"

"Deal!" Sanghyuk grinned, grabbed on a little tighter on his hyung and ran through the crowd, with Jaehwan laughing and shrieking behind him.


End file.
